


Тет-а-тет

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Некоторые вещи тет-а-тет должны оставаться тет-а-тет.





	Тет-а-тет

**Author's Note:**

> Михаил - м!Москва; Петя, понятное дело, Питер; Варвара - Тверь.

Название: Тет-а-тет  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 29 января 2017

 

****************************

 

В истинной любви воплощается все самое лучшее и самое отвратительное, что только есть в нашей жизни. Любовь оправдывает все, что помогает ей выстоять. Любовь смертоносна, разрушительна. Впуская любовь в сердце, не знаешь, ангел ли поселился в твоей душе или демон. Или же тот и другой.   
Эрик Вальц

 

Когда дома слишком тихо, тиканье часов уподобляется ударам молотка. Блядскому монотонному грохоту делающего ремонт в семь утра в субботу соседа сверху, за который хочется пойти и засунуть этому тупорылому мудаку молоток в задницу, потому что он, он… Мешает Ване спать.

Фу-у-ух. Сигаретный дым с мощным выдохом вырывается вверх, а на губах мерещится привкус полыни. 

В доме. Слишком. Тихо. 

Когда это началось? Сегодня? Вчера? На той неделе? На столе медленно умирают нежные синевато-сиреневые гиацинты, с каждым часом в их запахе, заполоняющем всю квартиру, становится все больше отвратительной, на грани вони, сладостной гнили. От этого одуряющего, тяжелого сладкого запаха хочется избавиться, но рука не поднимается на его цветы. Наверное, потому, что цветом они слишком похожи на его глаза. Поэтому он лишь морщится, отворачиваясь от фиалкового облака на хрустальном пьедестале вазы, и затягивается снова. 

Горький дым наполняет легкие и исподтишка делает голос еще грубее, цепляет где-то там, внутри, больше хриплых нот. Когда они ругаются, его хриплый голос похож на карканье вороны под окном. Иван всегда страдальчески вскидывает руки к ушам, но в последний момент, словно устыдившись, запускает длинные нервные пальцы в волосы, оглаживает виски и хмурится перед тем, как ответить – тихо, но твердо настолько, что это словно удар под дых. Когда они занимаются любовью, его голос похож на скальпель, прорезающий до самой души, до самых ее потаенных струн. Иван, едва его уха коснется насмешливая – даже в такие моменты насмешливая – хрипотца, всегда закрывает глаза и откидывается на него в полном доверии. Люби или ненавидь, делай хорошо или делай больно – все одно, только не отпускай. Он, конечно, всегда делал хорошо – в конце концов, его так воспитывали, что в этой жизни все надо делать хо-ро-шо. Но что-то в этой идеальной схеме опять пошло не так. 

Перфекцхуизм какой-то. 

Часы раздражающе громко оттикивают слишком медленные, до глухой ярости медленные мгновения. Секунды, каждая из которых завернута в мучительную, ломающую хребет гордости тоску. 

«Нам надо пожить отдельно». 

Брагинский, сука, ты хоть понимаешь, что такое жить отдельно от тебя?!

Пальцы ломают едва ли наполовину скуренную сигарету и брезгливо роняют остатки в пепельницу. Жить отдельно от Брагинского – это как жить вместе с Брагинским, только порядок слов меняется: не настолько херово, что даже хорошо, а настолько хорошо, что даже херово. А порядок слов – это не порядок слагаемых, здесь итог о-го-го как меняется. И что-то странно ноет где-то за грудиной. Наверное, сдохшая обида. 

Нет, в самом деле, когда все это началось? Когда он, всю жизнь бывший на «ты» со стратегией и тактикой Гилберт Байльшмидт, забыл, что отношения – это, мать ее, командная работа, и стал делать то, чего Иван Брагинский не смог бы стерпеть никогда – тянуть одеяло на себя? Когда сам Брагинский, при всей своей гибкости и смиренности всегда умевший с молчаливым достоинством стоять на своем, разворачивая в итоге громко-насмешливо-упертого его с его мнением на 180 градусов, решил, что с него хватит? Когда ему перспективное для карьерного роста мероприятие без галстуков на работе стало важнее Ваниной премьеры? Когда Ване репетиции в театре и гостевая комната в пентхаусе на Якиманке стали милее родного дома и совместных вечеров? Нет, тут, конечно, огромную роль играет то, что приютивший его Арбатов, который с виду от стервозной роковой блондинки отличается разве что половой принадлежностью, не только коллега, но и Иванов друг детства, что и свою пафосную жилетку охотно подставит, и волшебного дружеского морального пинка, если надо, даст. Если только сам с размахом и экзальтацией оперной дивы не будет страдать по уехавшему с оркестром на гастроли скрипачу, однажды весьма озадачившему Гила загадочным словом «поребрик». Но, тем не менее: с каких это пор работать ночами над ролью и взрывать соцсети своими селфи на фоне Арбатова у плиты в фартуке стало важнее, чем лениво поваляться вечером вместе у телика в обнимку с не-мужем, не-любовником, но, черт возьми, твоим человеком и спросить, как прошел день? И с каких это пор он вообще увлекся этой поеботой с фотками?!

«Миша, чтоб ты знал, Гил, по первому высшему психолог. А фотографией я увлекаюсь с 12 лет. Мог бы хоть сделать вид, что помнишь».

Да черт бы тебя побрал, Брагинский, и меня с тобой заодно.

Любимый шарф Ивана лежит на кресле. Как всегда бросил безалаберно, снимая, куда попало – вот и забыл, когда уходил. Если не приглядываться особо, то со стороны даже похоже на толстого белого кота, свернувшегося клубком. Только кот у Брагинского роскошно-дымчатый, с белой грудкой, и его он как раз таки забрал. Это и стало тем самым ответом – ударом под дых. Уйти самому? Бывало. И на час бывало, и на ночь, и на сутки. С смс от Арбатова: «Ну и мудак же ты, Байльшмидт» и без. С его ответом: «Без тебя знаю, Златовласка» и без. Но чтобы с котом…

В их доме, по сути, только две константы отношений и были – парные чайные чашки на почетном отдельном месте в шкафчике да кот, который дома. Клееная-переклеенная, покрытая сеткой трещин на эмали чашка Ивана, которую тот по рассеянности, читая с листа роль, постоянно ставит, не глядя, мимо стола, его стоически изображающая стакан чашка с отбитой при помывке единожды и навсегда ручкой, да беспардонно лезущий на стол и оставляющий всюду свою шерсть пушистый засранец, мурчащий громко, как трактор, роняющий на пол и загоняющий под холодильник карандаши, но все равно любимый, потому что как не любить эту лохматую скотину? Почти родные же. 

Вот теперь кота нет. Чашки еще стоят, но что в них толку, если из них никто не пьет? А гребанные минуты идут слишком медленно, и вопросы все множатся. 

Когда вообще все пошло под откос? Каждый снежный ком ведь начинается когда-то с пары слипшихся снежинок. Что между ними случилось такого, что жаркое лето вдруг попятилось назад и, минуя весну, обратилось в зиму? 

\- Я вам психолог что ли, блядь?

Вопрос ушел в никуда и растворился в сигаретно-гиацинтовом мареве. Риторический, стало быть. 

Риторические вопросы Гил ненавидел. Если златоглавый дружок Ивана по той же причине забросил первый диплом на антресоль и продефилировал в театральное, то он солидарен. Всегда приятнее, в конце концов, иметь мозги публике, чем самому себе. 

Нахер.

Нет, он даже скажет вслух.

\- Нахер. На-а-хер. 

Все. Кинуть шарф Брагинского на верхнюю полку шкафа в прихожей – она пустая, так что в самую даль, чтоб даже частично не было видно при случайном взгляде. Выбросить этот веник, который своим приторным загнивающим чадом уже по ночам заснуть не дает. Вазу помыть. Брату позвонить, узнать, как дела. И – договориться о приезде в гости. Может быть, надолго.. Бегство? Хуй там, отступление. Свертывание боевых порядков. Потому что заебало. И все. Он все решил. Осталось только все сказать.

Шарф Ивана, длинный и широкий, в ладонь лег неохотно, часть кома выскользнула из пальцев и повисла петлей крупной вязки. Гил, заметив, приподнял руку, чтобы не волочилось по полу. Белая шерсть от этого жеста почти ткнулась в лицо, нос уловил сквозь привычную цветочную завесу смутный запах какой-то мягкой горечи. 

Отведенные на «выбросить цветы» и «вымыть вазу» минуты он потратил, привалившись спиной к дверцам шкафа и задумчиво вынюхивая слабый аромат мяты от Ваниного шарфа. В свой ящик он что ли эту мяту бросал?.. Черт, цветы и ваза же… Все-то у него было распланировано идеально, а реализация пошла, как обычно, по пизде. 

Перфекцхуизм во всей красе. 

С кем поведешься, что ли?.. Как-то это не по-мужски – валить все на Брагинского. Надо быть честным с самим собой: свое, благоприобретенное. Просто нашли с Иваном друг друга. Нашла коса на камень, да и втрескалась по самое древко. 

И когда это вдруг так изменилось? Когда перестало иметь значение? Неделю, месяц, полгода назад? Да нет. Разве тогда померкло в голове то, ради чего он, ездивший в Россию в командировки и все свое свободное время отдававший мотоциклам, стал ходить в театр, потом перебрался в Москву, пересел с железного коня за руль самого обычного седана – немецкой, конечно, сборки? Тогда не стоящими того стали для Ивана отказ от привычки не завтракать, не особенно громкий, но от этого не менее тяжелый каминг-аут, сопровожденный резким охлаждением отношений со многими близкими людьми, невольно принятая на себя роль спокойной мудрости в их периодически штормящей паре? 

«Знаешь, Гил, я, помимо того, что какой-то там «маяк», еще и живой человек, и у меня тоже есть свои пределы». 

Вернув шарф Ивана на прежнее место и с почти мазохистским наслаждением меняя воду цветам, Гилберт озадачивал себя все новыми и новыми смыслами. Откуда что идет? Пытаешься не брать в голову, а мысли никуда не деваются. Стареешь, Берти, стареешь… Раньше скоростной пролет по трассе на байке или бутылка пива и хороший рок могли исправить все. Любое дерьмо. А теперь давно нет байка, пива совершенно не хочется, а тебе очень нужно хотя бы на сцене увидеть его. 

Часы исправно и непреклонно демонстрировали два с половиной часа лишнего времени до выхода. Гил показал им средний палец, поставив на место цветы, и сдернул с вешалки еще утром отутюженную рубашку. Есть у Москвы чрезвычайно удобная для него сейчас особенность: этот город любит напяливать на себя кольца. Вот по одному такому, кофейного цвета, он и намотает круга этак четыре. С половиной. 

Шарф Ивана как раз поместился в небольшую спортивную сумку через плечо. Шнурок одного из берцев издал какой-то треск, почти скрип, натягиваясь, но выдержал. В театр в таком виде не ходят, но если бы Гила это колыхало. С Брагинским вся жизнь – хитровыебанная трагикомедия, так что ж ему теперь, все время в смокинге ходить, как пингвин? 

Сумку на плечо, распечатку билета в карман, перчатки без пальцев – на начавшие на октябрьском стылом воздухе зябнуть мозолистые руки. Надо было поменьше тягать гантели вчера. 

Людвигу он так и не позвонил.

Потом, наверное. А сейчас…

Холодный порывистый московский ветер, не верящий непроизвольно выступающим в углах вынужденно прищуренных глаз слезам, бросил в лицо очередному посмевшему идти против него гордецу несколько сорванных с березы у окна мелких листков. А потом, когда Гил, кривясь от колющего кожу и задувающего в уши воздушного потока, дошел до угла, резко вильнул, меняя направление и теперь мощно, почти толкая вперед, дул в спину, будто говоря: «Ну, коль проперся досюда, так и быть, топай уже. И хоть что-то в своей никчемной жизни сделай правильно, недотепа». 

Гил торопливо перебирал ногами, спускаясь вниз по улице к метро. Он не был уверен, что сделает что-то правильно. Но не сомневался, что, правильным или неправильным это будет, сделает он это хорошо. Чтоб уж раз и навсегда. 

 

***

 

\- Нет, ну что за мужчины пошли, - прочитав сообщение от своего «просто друга», закатила глаза Варвара и перевела чарующие голубые очи на коллег. – Вот скажи мне, Арбатов, почему мне вечно какие-то инфантильные мальчики в теле мужчин попадаются?

\- Психологи не консультируют друзей и родственников, Барби, - оставшись абсолютно равнодушным к обворожительному взгляду, отозвался Михаил, управляясь с запонками для своего костюма. 

\- Ага, - фыркнула актриса. – Именно поэтому ты это называешь не консультациями, а гражданским или дружеским участием. Ну-ну. Хороша же у тебя профессиональная этика, Мишенька.

\- Да я и рад бы, - развел руками Миша, - но не существует двух отдельных Михаила-психолога и Михаила-не-психолога. Мы суть единое и неделимое целое, я не могу вот так просто взять и перестать быть психологом хоть на минуту. И когда вы у меня что-то спрашиваете, сударыня, - заявил он, горделиво вскинув перед зеркалом голову, - то знаете прекрасно, что вам отвечает психолог. 

\- То есть еще и мы виноваты в итоге, а ты белый и пушистый? – всплеснула руками Варвара и усмехнулась: - Как бедный Петя вообще с тобой живет, манипулятор?

\- Замечательно живет, - показал ей язык через зеркало Арбатов, отработанными движениями завязывая шейный платок. – С кофе в постель и мной вместо грелки холодными ночами. 

\- Ты ему, может, еще и пирожки печешь? – подначила Варя. – Я видела ту фоточку в инстаграме. Миленький фартучек. 

\- Фартук Ваня подарил, - Михаил кивнул в сторону сидящего на краю низенького комода Ивана. – А пирожки… Бывает, и пеку, что. 

\- И кофе в постель, и пирожки… Эх, ну почто ты в цветах берлинской лазури, дорогой? – картинно вздохнула Варвара.

\- Парижской, - поморщившись, поправил Арбатов.

\- А разница? – вскинула бровь Варя. – Цвет-то один.

\- А я Берлин не люблю, - отозвался Михаил.

\- Почему-у-у? – изумилась Варвара. – Такой красивый город! Вань!

\- А что я? – не понял Иван, молчаливо наблюдавший за болтовней коллег. Беззаботные дружелюбные перепалки Миши и Вари дарили хоть мимолетное, но успокоение. Участвовать он, однако, не планировал.

\- Ну, скажи же, что отличный город! – потребовала Варя. 

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Иван.

\- Брагинский, и ты что ль Берлин не любишь? – возмутилась Варвара. 

Берлин… В Берлине Иван бывал раз пятнадцать по нескольку недель и шесть-семь проездом. Нечего сказать, красивый город, чистый… С Гилом можно было спокойно держаться за руки. 

\- Нет, ну, мне нравится, - признал он. – Но Миша-то от этого Берлин любить не станет.

\- Не стану, - подтвердил Михаил, заканчивая готовиться к выходу на сцену. 

\- Арбатов, ты хоть какие-нибудь города кроме своей Москвы любишь? – подперла голову рукой Варвара. 

\- Они у меня во френдзоне, - очаровательно улыбнулся Михаил и, отвесив шутовской поклон, упорхнул из гримерки. 

\- Ну, не солнышко ли зимнее? – грустно улыбнулась Варвара, обернувшись к Ивану. – Светит, но не греет. 

\- Ты свое летнее солнышко еще встретишь, - утешил Брагинский. 

\- Дай-то Бог, - кокетливо склонила голову Варя и, подняв на него взгляд, спросила сочувственно: - Ты-то сам как?

\- Да как сказать… - потерев шею у затылка, протянул Иван. 

\- Как есть, - подсказала Варвара. 

\- Хреново есть, - подумав, резюмировал Иван. Изливать душу закадычному другу, с которым еще в детстве привык делиться почти всеми секретами, было легко и просто. Рассказывать о своих проблемах – считай, жаловаться – Варе было как-то неловко.

\- Понятно, - вздохнула Варвара. 

Она собиралась спросить еще что-то, но Иван поспешил подняться:  
\- Мне на сцену пора. 

На самом деле время еще было, и минут двадцать он просто стоял за кулисами и смотрел, как играют коллеги. Обычно тексты реплик приходили ему на память, на какое-то мгновение опережая срывающиеся с губ актеров слова, и в действие он в положенный час входил, как входит в воду за рыбой чайка, доселе плавно кружившая над морской гладью - естественно. Теперь же в голове после не-ссоры, но сцены с Гилом было путано и смутно. 

«Так дальше жить нельзя, Гил. Мы стали друг другу словно чужие».

«Хочешь, начистоту скажу? Я сомневаюсь, а были ли мы друг другу когда-нибудь не чужими». 

«Как могут быть чужими люди, которые любят?»

«Как-как… Запросто». 

\- А знаете, что я думаю по этому поводу, господа? – парадоксальным образом, не будучи внутренне готов, включился он в действие как никогда гармонично и по отношению к пьесе, и к самому себе. – Напрасно вы говорите так запросто о любви. 

Пауза. Зал затих в смутном замешательстве. Ивану почудился направленный на него недовольно-озадаченный взгляд, свойственный Гилу. 

Опять ты, Гил. 

\- Ведь что есть любовь? Великий труд. Никто из нас не приходит в этот мир любимым. Вы скажете, материнская любовь? – обернулся он к поднявшему было, согласно роли, палец вверх Мише. – Ах, бросьте эти банальности! Наши бедные женщины саможертвенно обманывают себя. Стали б вы любить незнакомца, которого видите впервые в жизни, да еще изрядно от него успев пострадать и намучиться? – Арбатов мотнул головой, Иван почти беззвучно хлопнул в ладоши: - То-то и оно! А ведь мы и есть эти незнакомцы. Мы одинокими приходим в этот мир, - горькая усмешка сорвалась сама, но как кстати, - мы чужие своим отцу и матери. Они не знают изначально, что мы за люди, как не знаем мы, что за люди они. Мы узнаем друг друга годами, десятилетиями, и то порой не можем узнать как следует. И вы думаете, что это – любовь, а не иллюзии любви? 

По залу прошел ропот. Как предсказуемо.

К залу, с открытыми ладонями и вскинутыми бровями, Иван и развернулся:  
\- Кого же мы тогда любим? Людей или образы, что мы придумали себе сами? Нет, говорю вам я, нет, - покачал он головой, - только долгим ежедневным трудом, этим титаническим подвигом, мы можем достичь настоящей любви. Сложенной из доверия и заботы, выращенной на наших слезах и душевных соках. Пустившей в наше сердце корни, что однажды его разорвут – или удержат осколки на местах. Только ради такой любви и стоит жить.

А мы ради этой любви едва ли даже просто существовали, Гил. 

Поворот к другим героям.

\- А шелуха, которую вы, - мы, - тут пересыпали, словно каменья драгоценные, не стоит и слова, господа. Право слово, не стоит. 

На что же мы тогда потратили треть своих жизней, Гил?..

\- Сегодня я уеду в Петербург, - произнес он слова, которые очень бы хотел в реальности сказать Миша, у которого в Питере Петя с музыкальным фестивалем, персональная раскладушка дома у не подозревающего двойного дна в определении «друг» Петиного семейства и пачка седативного, потому что поют ночами водосточные трубы. – Нет мочи, господа. Прощайте!

Гаснут лампы, и они торопливыми, различимыми едва тенями уходят за кулисы. Михаил, в предыдущей сцене пробегавший меж рядами, коснулся его локтя. Иван на ходу склонился к другу.

\- Я об сумку твоего герра Байльшмидта чуть не споткнулся, - сообщил Миша непринужденно. – Вот обрадовалась бы девица в пятом ряду, кабы я к ее ногам свалился. 

В груди что-то взволнованно встрепенулось. 

Гил. Здесь. На четвертом ряду. У прохода. 

\- Спасибо, Миш.

\- Да мне-то за что…

\- Предупредил. 

 

***

 

Они пересеклись вчетвером в коридоре.

«Здравствуй». 

«Здравствуй».

«Что-то хотел?» 

«Хотел отдать шарф, холодает. И… сказать несколько слов». 

«Ну, пойдем…»

И вот теперь они стояли в стороне. Один говорил, другой сжимал в руках шарф и молчал. Один пожимал порой плечами, другой разводил руками. Один, вздохнув, произносил какую-то фразу, второй хмурился, кивая. Один смотрел украдкой, другой смотрел исподлобья. Оба были недосягаемо далеко, чтобы расслышать хоть слово.

\- Ну и долгие же «несколько слов», - заметила Варвара с ей самой не вполне понятным азартом. 

\- «Несколько» - понятие растяжимое, - кисло отозвался Михаил, который не прочь был бы смыть грим, но был на полпути ловко пойман под руку непреклонной женской ручкой. 

Они с Варварой медленно повернули головы друг к другу и переглянулись.

\- Что ты за зануда, Арбатов? – вопросила Варя. – Твой же друг там стоит.

\- Мне глаз почесать хочется, а на нем туши больше, чем в рекламе Мейбеллин, - объяснил Михаил. – А Ваня большой мальчик и сам разберется в своих отношениях. 

Двое в конце коридора, неловко посмеиваясь, отвели на мгновение друг от друга взгляды. Иван шутливо пихнул Гилберта в плечо. 

\- О чем это они, интересно? – склонила голову набок Варвара.

\- Некоторые вещи, озвученные тет-а-тет, должны оставаться тет-а-тет, - заявил Михаил и, неожиданно перехватив инициативу, продолжая держать под руку коллегу, бодро пошел смывать грим.

\- Эй-эй, Арбатов, ты куда меня потащил?! – возмутилась Варя. 

\- Поговорку знаешь? – усмехнулся Миша. – Любопытной Варваре…

\- На базаре нос оторвали, - фыркнула та. – Конспиратор, тоже мне.

\- Мой же друг там стоит. А еще у меня поезд в Питер ночной, и не в моих планах на него опоздать, - парировал Михаил, обернувшись.

Нашедшие друг друга два одиночества заходили в гримерку. Ваня улыбался.


End file.
